Trio
by Silver Sheryl
Summary: This is my first story here so be kind and review! Danny Fenton's first day of second grade and a beautiful friendship is born.  And it's a oneshot
1. Trio

**Trio **

By Nosilla Parvatir

* * *

><p>The sun was shining. The sky was cloudless. The birds were chirping. It was ironic, actually. Seven-year-old Daniel "Danny" Fenton opened the door of the car and stepped out. He moved out of the way for his older sister, Jasmine, to come out second. "See ya after school, Danny!" Jasmine said to him. She spotted a few of her friends and joined their hangout. Danny wished he wasn't so shy. Then he might actually have friends by now. He'd have something to talk about when he came home from school.<p>

There in front of little black-haired Danny Fenton stood Amity Elementary School. It was the same school Danny had attended last year. But he didn't like it. He didn't have any friends at all. And to make things even worse, there was a guy in his class who liked to pick certain small kids every day. Danny was often one of them.

Danny was not looking forward to a new year at this place. He missed home already. He swung his blue backpack around his shoulder. It was heavy with the school supplies he was carrying. It weighed him down and that didn't help his mood at all.

He put on a fake smile and waved goodbye to his mother as she drove back to their house. Danny was secretly wishing that she'd swing back around and take him home with her because he didn't want to go to school yet. Why couldn't summer have lasted just a little longer? Danny turned around and he was forced to look at the large towering elementary school. There stood the doorway to all of his fears and troubles in life: the second grade.

Danny couldn't help but feel intimidated by all of the fifth and sixth graders as they walked through the main hallway together. They were all taller than him and so much bigger. And they were all mean too. Danny didn't know how he would ever be able to handle growing up. He wouldn't know until he got there. And he was sure he wouldn't like it.

Danny was in Miss Josie's class this year. Thank goodness, Danny thought. Miss Josie is the sweetest teacher in the whole school. Danny knew that last year, all of the other students coveted a position in Miss Josie's classroom.

Danny was one of the first to arrive in the classroom. Miss Josie opened the windows to let the sunshine in and then she watered the plants that were there on the windowsill. Danny approached her. He was a bit shy around people he did not know. Especially adults. Miss Josie smiled down at him warmly. "Are you Daniel Fenton?"

"_Danny_ Fenton."

"Sure." Miss Josie handed Danny a paper with his locker number on it. It also had a bunch of other information that Danny didn't read because it was for parents.

Danny was given locker number twelve which was blue and red: his favorite colors. It wasn't an actual locker like high schoolers get; it was more of a cubby shelf. Danny slung his jacket and his backpack on the two bronze hooks. He set the paper on top of his shelf and put a pencil on top of it so it wouldn't fly out the window. And then he pulled out various school supplies such as rulers and pencils and a notebook. Danny opened the package with all of his pens and attempted to cram them all into his pencil case when someone shoved him against the wall.

Danny stood up, but his pens and pencils were all over the floor. Danny looked at the scowling face in front of him. Danny frowned.

"What? Aren't you going to say hello to your new locker neighbor?"

"Hi Dash." Danny said with anger.

Dash didn't take Danny's mood to be much of a threat. Dash laughed and put his books in his own locker.

Danny didn't know what to do. He couldn't just ignore the bully. That's what parents always told him to do but it never really works. And other people will say that bullies are mean because they are insecure. Well, Dash was not. Dash was the most popular guy in the second grade. He even had a friend like Kwan. And he had a crush on the pretty girl named Paulina. Danny also liked Paulina.

Once Danny had gathered the contents of his pencil case from the blue carpeted floor, he looked for the desk with his name on it. He was in the second row. Danny looked at the two desks next to him to make sure that he would not be stuck next to Dash. Danny could only hope. If the teacher happened to put Dash next to him, he would have to tell her about Dash. And that might get embarrassing.

Danny read the name tag on the desk to the left of him. "Paulina." He said with a smile. And the desk to the right, "Tucker F—"

"Tucker Foley." A chubby boy with big nerdy glasses plopped his notebooks on his desk. He shook Danny's hand as if they were adults. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Danny." Danny looked at Tucker's folders and notebooks. Danny's own folders were all plain colors and Tucker's folders were all technology-themed and video-game themed. "You like video games?" Danny knew that a good way to judge a person in elementary school was by what was on the covers of their folders.

Tucker nodded. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Miss Josie stood in front of the chalkboard and that was the signal for everyone in the class to scramble to their seats and begin the day.

"Wow, she didn't even have to tell them to take their seats. They just did it." Danny whispered to Tucker, his new friend.

"I know. It makes ya feel so much older and more mature." Tucker whispered back.

Miss Josie wrote her name on the chalkboard. And then she took attendance. "Dash Baxter?"

"Right here."

"Kwan Chang?"

"Here."

"Star Dunham?"

"I'm here."

And Miss Josie went through the whole list.

"Daniel Fenton?"

"Here!"

"Tucker Foley?"

"Present."

"Valerie Gray?"

"Here."

"Samantha Manson?" There was no answer. Danny noticed the desk right in front of him had Samantha's name on it. But Samantha was not there. In fact, Samantha was the _only_ student not present. "On the first day of class? In all my years of teaching I've never had a student that wasn't present on the first day. I suppose she's absent then." Miss Josie sighed and marked that down. "Paulina Sanchez?"

"That's me!" Chirped a voice from a pretty face. Danny turned to look at her. Her hair was long and it curled at the bottom. She had long black eyelashes and she was wearing lip gloss. It was an excuse for the boys in the class to look at her since she had just said her name. She smiled at Danny. He smiled back, and then turned away.

Miss Josie continued reading off the names of the students.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw something dark move over at the open door of the classroom. There was a girl standing there. And she hadn't been standing there for long. Her hair was short, straight, and shiny. She had thick eyebrows. And she almost looked like a guy. She was clad in a black shirt and dark purple pants while still holding a plastic bag full of pink clothes. And with one look, everyone could understand why she had changed out of them.

Some of the students pointed at her and others raised their hands to try and get the teacher's attention without talking out of turn.

Miss Josie stopped the reading and noticed the skinny little girl. "Are you Samantha Manson?"

The girl nodded and then approached the teacher's desk. Miss Josie handed Sam her paper with the locker number. Sam put her things in the locker while Miss Josie resumed roll call.

It was only a few minutes after that Samantha took her seat. All of her notebooks and pencils and glue sticks and other supplies were pink. But Samantha didn't look like a very "pink" person.

"Class, I'm going to write your first spelling list on the board. Take out a sheet of paper. There will be twenty words." Miss Josie began to write numbers on the board. And then she filled in the words at a pace that the kids could follow.

"I can't see the words." Danny whispered to his friend Tucker.

But before Tucker had a chance to comment on that, Samantha turned around and said, "That's because she's left-handed. You'll have to wait until she's written a few before you can see the first ones."

Danny just looked at the strange girl that didn't seem to have a problem talking to him. Danny always got nervous when talking to girls. But there was something different about this girl that made him less afraid. Although her clothes would have been a warning to anybody else, to Danny they were sort of—inviting.

"I'm Sam, by the way." She said. "It's short for Samantha. But don't ever call me Samantha."

Danny nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"He's Danny." Tucker said. Sam looked over at him now. "And I'm Tucker by the way. Tucker Foley. TF as in _Too Fine_."

"Ew gross. Are you hitting on me?"

Danny chuckled.

"Well you take what you can get."

Sam growled and then turned back around.

After the spelling lesson was Arts & Crafts. And Miss Josie had three big round tables set up in back. She told the class to choose their own seats. Danny sat down and Tucker sat down next to him. Paulina took the empty seat next to Danny and waved at him. He waved back and probably blushed too.

Tucker didn't get it and he waved to Paulina too. She looked at him strangely as if she was telling him, "Stop staring at me you weirdo."

Sam had already chosen a seat on the opposite side of that table, hoping Danny would come sit next to her. But he didn't. He wasn't even looking at her. He was only focused on Paulina. Sam folded her arms and her eyes became slits. She decided she did not like Paulina.

Miss Josie passed out paper and safety scissors to the class. "Today we will be learning the basic principles of origami…"

But Sam wasn't listening. When the teacher had moved on to another table, Sam stood up and hid the scissors behind her back. She walked up to Paulina.

"Hi! I'm Paulina!" She said happily.

"I'm Sam." She said with a fake tone.

"Do you want to sit with me?"

"Can I fix your hair? It's a little messy."

"Sure!" Paulina innocently turned around and Sam pretended to gather Paulina's hair into a ponytail and then she pulled out the scissors and showed them to Danny and Tucker.

"This won't end well." Tucker whispered calmly to Danny.

Danny shook his head in agreement.

Sam tried to cut through the hair, but since they were only safety scissors, nothing was cutting. Sam would have more luck cutting with a spoon.

Paulina turned around and whipped her hair right out of Sam's hands. Sam just stood there with a look of disappointment on her face.

"What are you doing?" Paulina wailed dramatically.

Everybody's heads were now focused on her and Sam.

"Nobody likes a mean violent little goth girl! Why did you have to hurt me?" Paulina started to cry.

"I didn't _hurt_ you!" Sam argued.

"You're never going to have any friends!" Paulina said.

Miss Josie stood in between the two girls with a serious look on her face. She looked at them both and tried to figure out which one had started it. She decided on Sam. "What happened here, Samantha?"

Sam looked around the room nervously. She couldn't lie to the authority even if she wanted to. And Sam was no liar. "I, uh, I'll just go have a time-out." Sam said defeatedly. She walked over to the door and sat down in the lone red chair.

Paulina dried her tears as soon as Miss Josie began teaching about origami. Paulina looked at Danny and Tucker. "Can you even believe what just happened to me?"

"Well she technically didn't hurt you or anything." Tucker pointed out.

"I was _talking_ to Danny." Paulina said.

Tucker knew that she had been looking at both of them when she was talking. But apparently she was more interested in what Danny had to say.

"Well," Danny tried to act cool by leaning his arm on the table, but he leaned right into the pile of little cut papers and they flew everywhere. Danny smiled nervously as he picked them up.

After Arts & Crafts was science class. Everybody sat at their desks, including Sam. Miss Josie pulled out a box from under her desk. She opened it and took out a round object about two feet tall.

There were mixed reactions throughout the classroom, but overall the students seemed to be pleased with the object. "This is a ghost portal. It supposedly opens the doorway to the exciting world of ghosts."

Danny recognized the technology because it looked like something his parents would make. He raised his hand.

"Yes Danny?" The teacher called on him.

"My parents are professional ghost hunters." He said with pride. Sam and Tucker looked at him strangely.

Paulina and Dash and the rest of the class began to laugh at Danny. And he felt embarrassed because he didn't know why.

Miss Josie tried to calm everyone down. She knew about Danny's parents because she had seen them on the news—labeled as "the worst ghost hunters ever". And she didn't know what to say to Danny to make him feel better. "That's nice, sweetie." She said to him. And then she began to talk about the study of ghost portals.

Paulina raised her hand. "Is that a _real_ ghost portal?" She was skeptical.

"Yes." Miss Josie said. "But I had it disabled because it would be extremely dangerous for you all."

A series of "Aw's" and other complaints ensued.

Miss Josie explained to the class all about the basics of ghost portals. Danny kinda zoned out because this was the same kind of boring stuff that his parents talked about.

Another teacher appeared at the door. It was the teacher Danny had last year. He shuttered. Her name was Mrs. Litters. And she was very mean. "Miss Josie, we'd like to see you in the front office. Please." Mrs. Litters said in her monotone.

Immediately, the class got all quiet when they heard Mrs. Litters's voice. It was almost like a dark spell.

As soon as both teachers were far away, the students began to get rambunctious, as all kids will do. Danny looked over Sam's shoulder to see that she was drawing something, but she hid it from him.

"Hello Fenton." Dash's large shadow loomed over Danny. Danny turned around slowly. "Since your parents are so great at ghost hunting, why don't you fix that portal and make a ghost come out?"

Danny knew he couldn't refuse Dash, at least not when everybody was looking at him. Danny stood up cautiously and walked over to the teacher desk. He was careful never to turn his back to Dash.

Danny scanned the small portal for buttons, switches, wires or anything else that might make it work.

The class began to cheer for Danny. "Fenton! Fenton! Fenton! Fenton!"

Danny looked inside the brown box the portal had come out of. Danny was out of luck: there were no directions. He sighed hopelessly.

Tucker appeared next to Danny. "What are you doing?" He was trying to talk Danny out of it.

"I don't know." Danny whispered to his friend. "But if I don't do something to this thing, Dash will use me as a human punching bag."

Danny pulled out an extension cord from the box. The rest of the class cheered for him. Danny found the plug near the bottom of the ghost portal's base and plugged the other end of the cord into the wall.

"Here goes nothing." Danny closed his eyes and winced. But nothing happened.

"Maybe you have to turn it on." Tucker flipped a small switch on the portal. Still, nothing changed.

Sam came up to them with a somber face. "Miss Josie said it was dangerous."

"I think it'll be cool." Tucker said.

"I suppose you know what you're doing then." Sam looked at Danny.

"Just press a few buttons and see if it turns on." Danny told Sam.

She obeyed, but nothing was working.

"Do it Danny!" Paulina cheered.

Danny opened the bottom of the ghost portal and he noticed all it needed was batteries. And there happened to be a pair in one of the doors of the teachers' desk. They fit right in. Suddenly, the round ghost portal had a film of green all around it. The students in the class thought it was the most amazing thing ever.

"Maybe you're not so lame after all, Fenton." Dash admitted reluctantly.

But Danny wasn't proud of what he had done. The green glow was almost hypnotizing. He reached close to touch it, but Sam pulled him away.

Danny, Sam and Tucker could hear a weird buzzing sound coming from the portal. "I'd better turn it off." Danny said. He flipped the switch, but the portal still glowed green. Danny flipped the switch back and forth desperately now, trying to get the portal to turn off. Sweat rolled down his forehead.

Horrible little green bugs swarmed out of the ghost portal and attacked the students. They all screamed and panicked. The majority of the mob was headed for the door. Some of the bugs had cornered Paulina.

"Get away! You're so gross!" she shouted to them. Danny bravely took her hand and pulled her away from the awful creatures.

"Somebody's gotta stop those things!" Sam said.

Tucker tried to run away with the rest of the second graders.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam grabbed his shirt. "You helped get us into this mess, and now you're going to help get us out."

"Well what do we do?" Danny asked.

"They're scaring me!" Paulina whimpered.

Danny held on to her hand and she calmed down.

"We start swatting!" Sam said. She mightily picked up notebooks—one in each of her hands, and flailed them around until she hit a bug. Danny, Tucker and Paulina followed Sam's lead and soon every desk had at least five small puddles of glowing green bug guts and goop. And the rest of the swarm fled back into the ghost portal.

Tucker unplugged the cord and the green glow dissipated and the portal to the ghostly world had been disconnected.

"Whew!" Paulina said.

Now that everything was back to normal, the rest of the kids came back inside. Bringing up the rear was the principal, Mrs. Litters, and Ms. Josie. They all looked at Danny sternly.

Danny looked down. He was in trouble and he knew it.

"It's all Fenton's fault!" Dash said. The majority of the students would second that.

Danny stood up and walked in shame over to the three adults.

"Wait." Tucker stood up. "It was sorta my fault too." He joined Danny for the punishing lecture.

"And I helped too." Sam confessed.

Even though the teachers were going on and on about danger and common sense and other people's property, Danny, Sam and Tucker smiled at each other. They knew this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Author's Note Please Read!

I reread this story and I wondered if you guys think I should make a second chapter even though Danny hasn't got his powers yet. Would it work? Would it still be Danny Phantom? I just wanted to hear your imput thanks.

And I am also aware that this is not a "story" chapter and so I will take it down in a few days. But until then I hope some of you are bold enough to tell me your ideas!

And if you think this story makes a good oneshot all on its own, that's fine too.

Sincerely, Nosilla


End file.
